I got this
by YouNEVERknewme
Summary: I was almost there I was going to do the task that scared even the toughest warriors. I Silena Beauregard was going to convince about twelve very pissed off Ares campers to join the fight. Yeah I know scary. I succeeded and died in the process here is my story. Silena's death and judgement


thanks for reading I would love it if you would visit the review button down there but you choice

**All things obviously not mine go to RICK RIORDAN**

**some quotes directly from the book**

* * *

I was almost there I was going to do the task that scared even the toughest warriors. I Silena Beauregard was going to convince about twelve very pissed off Ares campers to join the fight. Yeah I know scary. Well I felt like I had to, nobody knew but I was the spy. I was the one who put all my friend's lives in danger. I was the one who made the mistake and it was my job to fix everything.

I tried to reason with Clarisse

"I know but you and your cabin are our best fighters."

"Why thank you Lenny but I would rather die than go help Prissy"

"But if they fail you'll all be in danger and none of you will survive"

"I'm sorry Lenny but my pride has been wounded and I'm not going until I get it back."

I tried to convince the Ares campers but they too sent me away with

"No Clarisse is our leader not some puny Aphrodite girl." Well, I'll show you that thins" puny" Aphrodite girl is going to smack some sense in to those big heads.

I went to my cabin to think of a plan then it struck me. The next day Clarisse and her boyfriend Chris went out on patrol, the Ares campers were out doing their activities and they left the armory unguarded. I searched around until I found Clarisse's red armor. The boar's head helmet gleamed in the mid afternoon light. I put it on and surprisingly it fit. I hope the Ares campers wouldn't notice I was shorter, thinner, and my eyes were blue not brown. I picked up her spear and made my way to the Ares cabin and saw that _thank you Tyche_ they were all in the cabin. They looked at me with wonder when I said

"Listen up butt faces, we are going down to help and show those wimps how to really fight"

"Okay now summon those horses and let's get down to business." I swore I heard somebody say "to defeat the Huns "I told them the strategy:

"Okay got that? You are going to take half of the chariots and go around the monster while I take the other and head straight on"

They all cheered. I had them load the chariots with armor and weapons and attach them to the skeletal horses. When all that happened we were ready. I led the charge and as I looked to my left I saw Clarisse looking at us with amusement anger and admiration all over her face well at least I took the Ares cabin to battle

LINEBREAK

As we got to the battlefield I saw that my friends were trying to beat a draken. Percy was up front trying to avoid the poison and its eye. Annabeth was at his side doing the same. _AWWWWWWWW how sweet they're fighting side by side._ I got this thought out of my head because it was fight time. I heard the screech of the draken and I knew this was the time to help I screamed "ARES" and the cabin leapt into battle.

Percy was looking at me with uttermost joy on his face and looked at Annabeth who seemed to be muttering something to herself. We charged at the draken and engaged it in combat. Chariots raced around the monster firing lances and spears into the chinks in the draken's armor, but more bounced off than actually hitting the thing. Percy and Annabeth seemed to get out of their shock and jumped on the monster's back to lend us a hand. That's when things started to go wrong the draken paralyzed the driver of two of the drives and their chariot leered off to the side. We kept charging but the draken ate one of the Ares campers. I got off the chariot and focused myself in immobilizing the other eye. I was doing a good job too.

"C'mon Clarisse you can do this. A child of Ares is destined to kill it." Percy yelled. Right after he said that I realized He was looking at me strangely and I knew it was going to be the last time a saw him clearly. I was right, I as soon as I turned back to face the draken I got a face full of poison I shrieked and fell back.

Faintly in the background I heard the real Clarisse take on the draken without armor and only her spear and the draken wailing in agony as she pierced his eye with her spear electricity traveling over its body killing it and the clattering the shell made as it hit the pavement. Then as they all ran back towards me and I felt my head being lifted off the ground

"What were you thinking?" Clarisse asked cradling my head in her lap.

I tried to swallow and said "Wouldn't… listen. Cabin would only… follow you"

"So you stole my armor. You waited until Chris and I went out on patrol and NONE of you noticed?" she screamed

Her Siblings suddenly loved their combat boots

"Don't blame them" I insisted "they wanted to come here, to believe I was you."

"You stupid Aphrodite girl" Clarisse

"The draken, Charlie's death… camp endangered"

"Stop" Clarisse urged "that's not true"

They all looked at me with teary eyes and with my last strength opened my palm. Inside in the center sat a little bracelet with the scythe charm dangling off it.

"You were the spy" Percy said coldly

I looked at all of them and struggled to nod "you see before…" I tried again drawing the last moisture I had into my mouth" before I liked Charlie, Luke was so nice to me. He was so handsome… charming. I wanted to stop helping him but he blackmailed me, he threatened to tell, He said… he promised I was saving lives. He promised he wouldn't hurt Charlie… He lied to me"

Annabeth looked ashen and cold. The battle went on. The cries of the dying demigods mixed with the dying screeches of monsters.

"Go don't just stand there to protect the doors" Clarisse yelled at her cabin mates and they clambered to get out of there." You're not dying"

"Charlie… I see Charlie"

I would see him again I knew that my death would bring e the peace I think I deserved at least I hope it will. Sadly my eyes opened but I saw the shores of the river Styx and in my pocket there was a golden coin. I was relieved _at least I didn't take out that drachma I won from Lacy yesterday!_ I paid Charon the drachma and we went across the river Styx.

On the other side the hall of judgment stood with the three gleaming pedestals in which sat demigods who changed the world for the better good. On this day Martin Luther King, Helen of Troy, and Pollux son of Dionysus sat at the three podiums. They looked at me just looked but I felt they were looking at my soul… eh they probably were.

King spoke up "Silena Beauregard you have spied and lied and put your friend in danger. You have endangered Olympus you almost brought the all of the heroes who try do defend it to a horrible death. Surprisingly these are normal"

"BUT" Helen announced "you have come clean. You killed the draken you were a friend to everyone you cared enough to put your life in danger to help a friend you saved a lot of people. Therefore we hereby send you to Elysium"

I was relieved. The judges clapped and from their palms came a mist. AI felt my ghost being swept up and dropped at golden gates.

I walked up to the bars and read the tiny inscription

PLEASE ENTER BUT DO NOT LEAVE IF YOU DO YOU WIL FACE DEATH AGAIN AND THAT WILL NOT BE PRETTY.

And above

PLEASE ENTER YOU ID CARD NUMBER OR SCAN HERE

A card with my picture on it and a card sliding thing you see at the super market appeared in front of me. I slid the card and the gates opened. As soon as stepped inside the gates slammed shut behind me. I looked straight ahead and saw someone very familiar in the distance. A huge grin broke out on my face and I started running toward Charlie.

* * *

**thanks for reading! review!**


End file.
